plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Potato
|flavor text = Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. }} Sweet Potato was a premium plant that appeared in the 3.0.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that attracts zombies from other lanes to its lane when zombies are nearing a 1x3 area in front of it. Like Ghost Pepper and Homing Thistle, it costed 109 gems to purchase it. It has the equivalent health of a Wall-nut. It was removed from the store on December 18, 2014. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Sweet Potatoes attract zombies from other lanes when they are close by. Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it fully heals itself and attracts all zombies in a 4x3 area around it. During this period, love hearts will radiate off it and it will hop up and down while squealing excitedly. Strategies A Sweet Potato gives the player ample time to set up his or her defense, as it can attract zombies into a well-guarded lane. It's especially useful for grouping enemies from three lanes together into a position where they are attacked all at once, such as by Banana Launchers, Winter Melons, Kernel-pults, or even Potato Mines placed behind it. Snapdragons are also effective as up to eight can be arranged around the Sweet Potato (including two flanking it) to pummel all the zombies amassed together, destroying them quickly. Since the Sweet Potato is also in the same defensive class such as Wall-nuts, they can be healed by Wall-nut First Aid, and their Plant Food ability will fully heal them in addition to drawing in zombies, including some behind it (though Plant Food will not buff their defense, unlike with other defensive plants). Its main drawback is its high sun cost, which can be problematic when sun is short supply or when around enemies with instant-kill abilities such as Fisherman Zombies. A mob of zombies brought in from other lanes can also whittle a Sweet Potato away very quickly if they are not dealt with. A few zombies are also immune to being attracted by it, such as Jetpack Zombies and Zombie Bulls. Arming your lanes with Homing Thistles may also be a good idea until the player's sun budget permits them to purchase a Sweet Potato. Placing a Sweet Potato on the second and fourth row would create a effective defense with the least amount of Sweet Potatoes possible. A good strategy with Sweet Potato is to feed Infi-nut's with a Plant Food to summon a barrier since it can still attract zombies while inside the barrier, this strategy is useful when you want to keep your Sweet Potatoes alive against Fisherman Zombies and other zombies, since the attracted zombies will have to chew through the barrier before getting to the Sweet Potatoes, but be aware of Zombie Parrots, Mecha-Football Zombies, and Surfer Zombies because parrots can steal them even if there is a Force Field, Mecha-Football Zombies push the plants with no problem, and Surfer Zombies can crush them with their Surfboard. Never use Sweet Potato in attracting Prospector Zombies in Big Bad Butte because it is so slow that it has to be attracted just close enough to Sweet Potato, leaving you susceptible to the rear-most rows and columns. Hence, Blovers are still the best way of sterlizing them. Place Sweet Potatoes instead in either up-middle-down columns where there is one on the top, one on the middle, and one on the bottom though this may buy you some time in doing this at higher levels and instead of placing them on the said positions, you place them at the second and fourth columns rather, leaving you a 300 sun profit. (Can be placed regardless of rows.) It has also been proven that by placing these on the third column can keep the thrown Imps attention's diverted to Sweet Potatoes so this tactic makes an efficient delivery in handling risks of being susceptible to horde because as long as Sweet Potatoes are one-square apart in the third column, they can constantly attract all Imps thrown at a certain square where no Sweet Potato is placed and can be used to snare down rapid-pacing of Zombie Chickens (by placing a Spikerock or a Spikeweed adjacent to Sweet Potatoes) and Zombie Bulls. Gallery 1aY0PwW.png|Sweet Potato purchased. Sweet Potato.png|Almanac entry. HDSweetPotato.png|HD Sweet Potato. SweetPotatoSeed.PNG|Sweet Potato's Seed packet. usNIGF5.jpg|Boosted Sweet Potato. Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Imitater Sweet Potato. Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato. Sweet Potato first degrade.png|Sweet Potato first degrade. do46ZLd.png|Sweet Potato second degrade. Sweet Potato Plat Food.png|Sweet Potato using its Plant Food ability. Screenshot_2014-11-15-14-45-33.png|Boosted Sweet Potato in Tiki Torch-er. Sweet Potato being watered.gif|Sweet Potato being watered in the Zen Garden. (animated) Sweet Potato ad.png|An ad for Sweet Potato. EndangeredTater.PNG|An endangered Sweet Potato. Screenshot 2014-12-06-00-07-39.png|Getting its costume. Host Sweet Potato.png|Sweet Potato's costume. Screenshot_2014-12-11-12-45-53.png|Endless Zone card. Trivia *This and Threepeater are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time with a sun cost of 300. *It squeaks randomly whenever it is shown. (Examples being During a level or in the almanac). *The brown area on its body appears to be the brown peel of the real life sweet potato. *It is the opposite of Garlic, as Garlic repels zombies while Sweet Potato attracts them. **However, the zombies do not have to eat the potato when they are changing lanes unlike Garlic. *It is the third potato plant in the whole series, the others being Potato Mine, Imitater and Hot Potato. *Sweet Potato is not actually a potato. In New Zealand it is called Kūmara, which is the sister plant to the Potato. **Ironically, most sweet potatoes are actually poisonous once it grows the sprout. Furthermore, Sweet Potatoes have a heart shaped leaf on their primary plant, and hearts come off the Sweet Potato when using Plant Food. *Like Ghost Pepper and Sap-fling, Sweet Potato is a limited time premium plant that is only available during a certain period of time. *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie King, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie cannot be attracted by this plant. *Sweet Potato can make a Shield Zombie switch lanes with its shield activated, but it will detach from its shield and the shield will be unable to switch lanes. *This is the most expensive premium plant by sun-cost, being 300. *In any situation where a zombie would repeatedly go back and forth between lanes due to more than one Sweet Potato trying to attract a zombie, the zombie will ignore Sweet Potatoes altogether. It will only be attracted to a Sweet Potato once when the other(s) is or are gone. **Sweet Potatoes that use their Plant Food upgrade have priority, and therefore, the zombies will ignore the previously said statement and go to the one which was fed Plant Food only if the zombie is in its range. **If a zombie is at the back or at the bottom of Sweet Potato while using Plant Food, it will attract the zombie behind and it will make it eat it backwards. *There is a glitch after feeding it with Plant Food while planted on a Lily Pad on water: any zombies that move backwards to eat the Sweet Potato will actually eat the Lily Pad, losing the Sweet Potato. *If the player places one behind an Infi-nut's barrier then feeds it with Plant Food, zombies will pass through the barrier. *Zombies pushed back by Fume-shroom or Chomper's Plant Food can get attracted by Sweet Potato. * If a zombie is attracted by Sweet Potato onto a slider tile, then the slider tile will take no effect while the zombie is on that tile. See also *Garlic Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Area of Effect Plants